Nandai Yo?
by Artemis-chan of Redwing
Summary: A product of a strange pairing generator and a need to procrastinate on my Englilsh paper...All I can say is Poor Davey...
1. nandai yo?

**Nandai yo?**

Kid Blink had been acting odd all week, and it was driving David nuts.  He'd seen the one-eyed Newsie around town often, but lately they'd met near the Jacobs' apartment.  Finally, driven to almost insanity by his friend's odd behavior, David felt the need to ask Blink what was going on.

"So, Blink, what've you been doing lately?" Davey asked as they got their papers that morning.

Blink didn't even turn around when he answered, "Yoah mom."

Dave's eyes bulged and he felt himself start to choke on air.  "You're kidding, right?" he managed to gasp out.

"Nah, I'se serious."  Blink turned to look at the gasping David.  "I'se bangin' yoah muddah."  Blink left David leaning against the wall for support in order to sell his papers and maybe make his way over to see Esther sometime later.

Dave's mind refused to process this information as he lost his footing and slid down the wall.  He slipped into a state of catatonic shock and was eventually found by Itey, who had just come back from shagging Medda.  The other newsboy picked Dave's pockets and left him to be picked up by the traveling circus (they figured they could always use him as a door prop).

**A/N:**  I apologize profusely to anyone who read this.  I was looking at Lute's Strange Pairing Generator, and this is what popped into my head.  ^_^  Title means something like "What is it?" in Japanese.

**Disclaimer:**  I own nothing here, 'cept maybe the circus. ^_^;;


	2. combien de?

**Combien de…?**

"Patrick?  Patrick, where are you?"

The voice made Snitch freeze up for a second.  What the Hell was she doing here?  He'd told her not to come poking around here in the morning.  It was bad enough she drilled him for information about that "son" of hers every night.  He didn't have the heart to tell her that Patrick worked down in the Red Light District (not that that phrase meant anything to them, but you know what I mean) under the alias "Patty."

Snitch turned his head as she came closer, hoping, praying that she wouldn't see him.  She didn't, but his incredible reluctance to be noticed _was_ noticed by someone else.

Snoddy was more observant than the others gave him credit for, and he started jumping to some (incorrect) conclusions.

"Ehy, Snitch, why'se you'se hidin'?"  Snitch's eye widened as he grabbed his breakfast from the nuns.

"Eh, no reason.  Jus' don' wanna be seen."

Figuring that he wasn't going to get anymore answers that morning, Snoddy saved the question burning in the back of his head for another day.  'Is you'se name Patrick, Snith?'

Snitch seemed to read his mind.  "Nah, she ain't me mum, jus' me goilfriend."  He ignored Snoddy's expression of disbelief as he followed the rest of the boys to work.

****************

Meanwhile, as the Newsies were moving on towards the Distribution Center, the nuns began packing up and heading back to the cathedral.  Along the way, they picked up an unusual but familiar passenger.

"Moinin' ladies."

"Good morning Spot," the nuns giggled like schoolgirls.  He smirked that lady-killing smirk, and the cart made a pit stop in an alley.  For about an hour.

At the end of that hour, Spot Conlon walked away towards Brooklyn feeling that his day was going as normal.  After all, what would a day be without causing a few young ladies to break a few vows of chastity and such?

**A/N:**  Gods, once again I have fallen victim to the Random Pairing Generator. ^_^;;  And, seeing as I was muchly encouraged to continue these little…experiments in humor and strange pairings, I figured, "Why the Hell not?"  None of these chapters are really related, except that I like showing shocked, dumbfounded Newsies. ^______________^  Also, since the pairing was Snitch/Patrick's Mother, I figured Snitch _should_ know where Patty-boy is. ^_~  And I swear, if I keep this up, I will _try_ to write slash should the occasion arise.

**Shout-outs!**

**Mondie:**  I luffle you muchly, hon!  Thanks muchly also for das review, I'm glad you were so amused by it.

**Jp:**  Too lazy to sign in, eh?  S'okay, I know what you mean, and trust me, I don't mind rambling reviews at all.  They amuse me greatly. ^_^

**Spatz:**  Thanks for the review.  Glad you like it, and yes, I'd pay to see Davey in the circus too. ^_~

**Omni:**  "O_o" indeed. ^_^;;  Seriously, I was avoiding my Englilsh paper (which is now done) and man, I think I was a bit on the crazy side when I wrote that.  Glad you like it though!

**Disclaimer:**  See Artemis.  Artemis is just poor high school Junior.  Who works at a summer camp.  And owns an assload of manga, a few anime videos, some Terry Pratchett books, and about a dozen burned copies of the Newsies soundtrack.  Artemis does not own anything seen here, 'cept maybe these twisted ideas.  So no suing allowed!


	3. justice?

****

Justice?

Dave smiled at the young children buying cotton candy from his pleasant little booth at the circus. His employers, those nice people who had taken him away from that nightmare called New York City, had discovered that Davey was a natural hawker. They were almost ready to put him selling tickets to the freak show, and that though made Dave swell with pride. He was moving up in the world.

Dave spotted a middle-aged man hanging around the booth. He seemed a bit indecisive about something, and Dave decided to try his luck.

"Fresh Cotton Candy!"

Dave's keen eyes picked out a youngish-looking boy with blond hair who perked up immediately. He watched as the boy dashed to the man and with pleading eyes asked, "Please, Honah, can I'se gets some cott'n candy?"

The man looked suspiciously at Dave, as if trying to remember him from somewhere. "I don't know, Joshua, that boy—"

"Ten Pin!"

The man sighed. "Fine. I don't know, _Ten Pin_, that boy looks oddly familiar--,"

"Please?" The boy Ten Pin's voice had raised in a moderate whine.

"Okay, alright already, I'll get you some cotton candy." Ten Pin's face lit up in excitement. The couple approached Dave, and he put on his selling face.

"Afternoon! Would you like some cotton candy?"

"Yes, just one." As the man reached into his pocket for his wallet, Dave had the weirdest flash of…something. It seemed to scream 'Judge Monaghan' at him, but he couldn't for the life of him remember that name. It emerged out of the recesses of his mind that he had blocked off before being employed by the circus. He shook off the feeling and served the pair their snack.

The man ('Monaghan!' his mind screamed at him) took the treat, and he and the boy sat at a bench across from Dave and a bit down the Midway. He watched as they sat down, the boy on the man's lap, and the man started feeding the boy the cotton candy. It was almost…fascinating, how…lovingly they acted towards each other. Dave's first thought had been that they were father and son, but now, now he didn't want to touch that with a sixty-foot pole.

Dave turned away from them as his replacement took over and he went over to watch the people entering the main tent. These people were his favorite to watch because they represented all classes and races and everything. He took up his usual spot about ten feet away from the crowd and began his observations.

Walking companionably together was a group of boys about his own age, and some younger. They were joking amiably with each other, and were mostly unremarkable. Several individuals, however, stood out in frightening clarity to poor David.

First was a blonde boy with an eye patch. For some reason, Dave could not bear to look at him. Then came the little boy and the tall older boy who looked as old, if not older, than Dave himself. Just the way that the taller boy was holding the younger one's hand, and _looking_ at him, gave Dave the shivers.

Not recognizing anyone, and figuring that he was long gone from whatever sordid past he had (not that he could remember much from before the circus anyway), Dave joined the group and avoided having to buy a ticket because Charleen at the gate recognized him. He nodded his thanks to her, and she smiled in understanding.

Dave ended up sitting near the far end of the group, right next to a tall boy with somewhat large front teeth who kept muttering about "annoying mothers." The show started, and soon the whole audience was wrapped up in the magic of the circus. However, about halfway through, the pair he had seen going in, the tall boy and the young one, stood and began climbing over everyone to make their way to the exit. One of the group, Dave couldn't see who, spoke out softly.

"Ehy, Skitts, wheah you an' Les goin'?"

"Uh…Les's gotta take a piss, Race. We'll be back."

"'Kay. We'll meetcha outside aftah if ya don' make it back in."

Then "Skitts" and "Les" made their way out of the tent, and Dave had the distinct feeling there was a lot more going on there than he ever wanted to know about. Something told him that if he ever _did_ find out, he'd lose his memory all over again and there wouldn't be really nice people like those at the circus to help him again.

As the show ended and the audience filed out, Dave saw Skitts and Les coming our from behind a tent looked rather ruffled, and quickly turned to see if Maureen, the Bearded Lady, needed any help with her dress tonight. She had a tendency to get stuck, and usually, for some reason Dave couldn't fathom, came to Dave for help in getting out.

****

A/N: I really didn't expect to make a third part to this, but you guys like it so much I couldn't resist. Plus, this is actually rather fun to write. ^_^;;; Poor, poor Davey. That's about all I can say. You guys liked him in the circus so much I had to show you his new life. And I've got plans for at least one more chapter, seeing as how my sister and I ended up playing around with the pairing generator the other night. **shakes head** We shouldn't be allowed near that thing. Also, how sad is this that in order to do Shout Outs! I have to check the reviews upstairs and write down what I want to talk about with y'all on a post-it note so I can take it downstairs where the compy I'm working on is. -_-;; Stupid IE.

****

Shout Outs!

****

Sita-chan: Thanks! I'm happy it amuses you so. ^_^

****

JP: Hon, trust me, encouragement to write is _always_ a good thing. Especially if you like this so much. ^_~ And lengthy reviews kick much ass, so please, tell your Artemis story.

****

Cynic & Jaede: Do you guys mean pathetic-sad, or pathetically-funny-sad? Either way, I'm gonna take that as a compliment. ^_^

****

Ireland O'Reily: Sorry, no pink tutu or rubber ball, though Dave is selling pink cotton candy. Does that make up for it?

****

Gothic Author: Thanks! I know I rock. ^_~ Yeah, I was afraid of the generator at first too, but then I just started having fun with it, and, well, this is the result. ^_^;;

****

Spatz: Yes, this is indeed unpredictable. I try, and this is my first real attempt at humor, so I'm glad everyone here is enjoying it.

****

Omni: You are most certainly eloquent. I was highly amused by your review. ^_~ Thankee, Omni.

****

A/N2: I didn't mention this up there **points up the page** but I was wondering why no one questioned my spelling of the word "Englilsh" earlier? In explanation, it's from the site www.homestarrunner.com where the one character, Strong Bad, answers an email in which the kid asks him to write an English paper. However, the kid, Kyle Smith, spells it "Englilsh" and Strong Bad kind of plays on it. Seriously though, we showed that to my English teacher and he laughed about it, and he laughed harder when my sister (not the one who won't let me on upstairs, the other one) threw in the "Eating one battery; eating five batteries" pictures and taped money to the back. It was quite amusing. ^_^;; Okay, Aunt Artemis-chan's story time is over.

Review, if you really feel like it. ^_^


	4. why we don't ask questions

Why We Don't Ask Questions… 

It wasn't much, Pie Eater reasoned, but it was enough to give him an excuse to be there in case one of the other guys showed up tonight.  Then again, the only other guy he knew who would end up backstage was Itey, and Pie and Itey were on rather friendly terms regarding Irving Hall as of late.  Neither questioned the other on motive, though they both knew the reasons.  It was hard when your significant other was in the show business.

Pie Eater snuck in the back door of the theater, moving off to the side to avoid detection.  It wasn't as if everyone there _approved_ of his relationship, but they had to deal.

Pie glanced about and saw his lover through the slight crack in the door out to the audience.  His lover held up two fingers, figuring correctly that Pie would be in the back already.  _Two minutes until break_, Pie thought, _and then seven minutes in Heaven_.  He anxiously waited the two minutes, then grabbed Toby as he walked through the back door.

"Pie," Toby gasped as the younger man tore off his clown mask and covered his lips with his own.  Stumbling, they made it to a closet in the back and, seven minutes later, emerged in rumpled clothing and mussed hair.  Pie moved to leave; the boys would be expecting him back soon.

"Same time tomorrow?" he tossed over his shoulder as he walked to the door.

"You know it, babe," came the reply.

**A/N:**  Sorry I have to end it there, but I honestly liked the ending there.  I was going to have another pairing, seeing as how I've steadily had two per chapter, but I just couldn't feasibly do it. ^_^;;  That's also the closest I've gotten to full out slash, I think.  Just about everything else I've written has been implied.  Stupid pairing generator. _  Gives me all these weird ideas that I just about have to write down and also delay me from working on Bridge.  Oh well, this is definitely the most fun I've had writing in a while.

Oh yeah, and I hoped y'all liked Davey in the circus last chapter.  I don't know if I'll ever show what's happening in his new life again, but I might if the opportunity so arises.  And I don't know why I'm talking all odd like that today. ^_^;;

Shout-outs! 

****

**Mondie:**  Yes, here's some more.  Y'know, part of the fun of using that generator is that it helps me think of incredibly odd pairings.  That and I think I have problems writing pretty boys together, but I can write something like this. **shrugs**  Go fig. ^_^  And Yay! For reviewness.

**Omni:**  Sorry about the nightmares, and I don't really think this'll help any. ^_^;;  No, I probably wouldn't sleep if Pedophile!Monaghan was under my bed, but there's not much as fits under my bed any more. ^_~

**Gothic Author:**  Don't faint on me!  Your reviews are too much fun to read for you to do that to me!  And yes, this is indeed random and fun. ^_^

And now, it is time to review if you really want to influence this darned thing. ^_^


	5. it's all got to come out eventually

 **It's All Got to Come Out Eventually…**

Few passersby would have noticed the strange alley.  It was dark, as most New York alleys were at that time of night, but it was also not exactly silent.  This, however, was not so strange in and of itself.  It was the _sounds_ coming from the alley that made it unique.  Or perhaps not, seeing as how this _is_ New York.

Anyway, back to the alley.  Not long after our non-existent passerby didn't notice it, two figures stepped into the lighter shadows.  Their voices were muffled from months of doing this, and knowing what could happen if they were caught.  One of the pair, apparently, was having a few doubts.

"I don't know if I can keep this up, Denton…" the voice trailed off softly.  The other figure grabbed the first's chin to stop it from looking at the ground.

"Jake, how many times have I told you, call me Bryan."

"I know, B, it's just that I think this should be the last time."  His partner stepped back in surprise,

"Why, Jake?  Just tell me why?"

"It's not going to work, B.  I can feel it."

"And why not?  Do you hate me so much that you can't stand to be near me?  Is that it?"  Denton had pulled away and crossed his arms in a gesture of self-protection.

"Listen, B, it's not that.  I've…well, I've been talking with the guys, and I've been having dreams, and I can just tell we're not going to work out."  Jake was wringing his hat in his hands.  "Bye, Denton."  The young newsboy left his partner standing in the shadows.  Denton himself huffed out of the alley a minute later, heading back to his apartment.

*****************

Now we're back to our passerby.  This person, having missed seeing Jake and Denton's break-up, also passed a pair of men talking quietly in a square.

"So, where to tonight?"

"I was thinking somewhere special."

"Oh really?"

"Somewhere I know you can get to easily."

They laughed, and the pair, one a muscular young newsboy, the other a much older man, moved off together through the night.  As they moved out of hearing ranger, the older man asked, "So, Mush, when are you boys going to be dancing again?  I'd like to stand in the background and watch again."

His partner laughed as the square became deserted.

**A/N:**  I was feeling in the mood to write this, and, seeing as how I lost my list of pairings to write for this story, visited the generator again.  Fun times. ^_^  I have realized that this is my second most popular story ever, based on the number of reviews per chapter.  Interesting.

**Shout-outs!**

**Omni:**  Thanks!  I have as much fun coming up with chapter titles as I do writing this.  Itey's lover is Medda, as explained in the first chapter of this. ^_^

**Gothic Author:**  Indeed they do. ^_^;  Yay for the fainting spells not lasting!

**Mondie:**  Believe me, I don't know about the generator either, but it sure is fun to play around with. ^_______^  And just don't ever tell Keza about this, and I don't have to worry about dying prematurely. ^_^;;

**SugarNspice:**  Glad you enjoy it!

**Spatz:**  Yes, homestarrunner is a great site. ^_^  And I blame everything on Lute's Strange Pairing Generator. ^_^;;

Thanks for the support, all of you!


	6. closet? what's that?

**Closet?**** What's that?**

Bumlets sat tensely in Tibby's, eyes constantly on the windows, watching. He'd been waiting for nearly half an hour already, and quickly was becoming more and more upset. This was a waste of his time, his precious selling time, and he wanted to hit something. Or someone. Either would work.

Finally he saw the familiar figure outside the small restaurant. Bumlets quickly paid and exited, joining the figure outside. "What took you so long?" he asked harshly.

"The boss," his companion replied softly as the two continued down the street. "I'm not sure, but I think he might know about my side research on pirates."

Bumlets looked at his companion sharply. "Why would he know that? And if he does, you shouldn't go putting yourself at risk for me, Don."

Don Seitz shook his head. "I don't know how he would know, and I want to do this. It's my gift to you, for not working harder for you during the strike."

Bumlets half smiled and laid a gentle, familiar hand on Seitz's arm. "But all that, just to satisfy my curiosity?" Seitz stepped closer to the Hispanic boy, leaning over to whisper softly in his ear.

"Anything for you…"

...............................................

Wally looked up cautiously from his post at the rear of the restaurant. Seeing that the newsboy had left, he swiftly made his own escape out the back door, practically running to his destination. The…guards, by now used to seeing him, let him pass as he ran up to the office. He arrived, panting, and stopped just inside the doorway.

"Joe?" he asked, hoping, praying the other man would be there.

"So soon, Wally?" came the reply from the chair behind the desk. Wally shrugged, approaching.

"I came back as soon as I could," he offered. Joe nodded and rose, his arm wrapping around Wally's shoulders as he steered the younger man to a back room.

"Give us…oh, about twenty minutes undisturbed," he called to the guards.

**A/N:** Wow. It feels a bit weird, pulling this one out. I revisited the Pairing Generator, and got some inspiration. I am so, so sorry for this.

**Shouts!**

**Kid Blink's Twiggy:** Maddie, dear, just…don't read if you don't want to. I never forced you to read this.

**Gryffin****:** Hi dear! I do so hope you read this and enjoy it. I know, it's been a long, long time. ;;

**Spatz****: **Well, here's what happens next! Enjoy!

**Gothic Author:** Yeah…I've never really liked Denton that much, even though I love Bill Pullman. ;; Ah, well…

Review if you like!


End file.
